Annalya
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Skipper, has a daughter. Yes, a daughter, named Annalya. He finds out about her, and he agrees without a DNA test, near the end that this girl is indead his daughter. This is, in a sense, like The Game Plan, but completly different in other ways. Enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

The penguins just have just returned from a mission. When Alice comes over and drops a crate into the habitat. She reads that it is a female penguin, on the crate.

"There are sweetie. You keep those boys in line, okay?" says Alice, sulking away from the crate. "Maybe 'parenthood ' would do them some good, even though the image shows her as an adult she can't be more than 1, meaning she'd be a teenager if she was a human."

The crate moves, and she comes out of the crate. There is a letter, and a small suitcase in her crate, she takes out her cellphone out of there given thats all thats in there. She is a penguin after all, what penguin wears clothes? Though she does have bangs and a ponytail. (to tell that she is a girl.) She swims down to the base, finds the door and knocks on the door. A small penguin known as Private (thats his actual name, get heads out of gutters, please and thank-you) comes and opens the door.

"A girl scout penguin? That's unusual, one minute." says Private

Before the female can answer Private closes the door and goes to the rest of the gang.

"Sir, theres a girls scout out there, should I send her away?" asks Private

"Nah, tell her that we'll have four thin mints and a couple boxes of tagalongs." says Skipper

Private goes to back and repeats what he was told.

"I'm not a girl scout." says the mysterious penguin, "Is there a penguin by the name of Skipper, here?"

"Uh, yeah one moment." says Private, disappearing into the headquarters,"Skipper,she says she wants to talk to you."

"Me? Alright, come on boys lets see who it is." says Skipper

They return to the girl, she looks at Skipper, opens her phone and compares pictures.

"Are you Skipper?" she asks

"Yes, who are you?" asks Skipper

"Annalya, you can call me Annie. " says Annie

"Well Annie, what brings you here?" asks Skipper

"Do you remember anyone, by the name of Mary-Ann?" asks Annie

"Yeah, she was my last girl I was with before I came here, she was beautiful, she had a son. Last I recall, Jacob, if I remember correctly." says Skipper

"My big brother" beams Annie

Skipper stops dead in his tracks.

"You're what?" asks Skipper

"My brother." repeats Annie

"Wh-what we only once, but I didn't… she never...how old are you?" asks Skipper

"15 in human years (I'm guessing I'm not 100% sure, so don't quote me on this)." says Annie

"Then you must be mine. Right? That's what you're saying, I don't have a brother so that must be it." says Skipper

"Yeah, I better leave. Sorry, this is." says Annie

Skipper grabs her arm.

"No, it's fine, you came all this way, I'm not sending you home, boys, time to do some recon, and building, we have a guest." says Skipper

"Right." they agree

They go inside, Skipper tells Annie to make herself at home. Saying to stay here, and he will be back. They leave, and Annie, takes a quick look at her surroundings. Noticing the tv, and fridge. She goes to the fridge, grabs a water bottle and sits down on the couch, and starts to watch tv. A little while later there is sounds of construction in the background. She turns off the tv, and turns toward the noise.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She asks over the noise

"You'll see later, just go back to what you're doing." says Skipper

"Okay." says Annie

She takes out her headphones, blasts the music, unfortunately it's the music that she used on the plane and fell asleep with. So she yawns and takes a nap. A few hours pass, when she opens her eyes, the penguins are by her side, she looks at her phone and it says noon, which is about right, since the crate was dropped off at 7 that morning. She wakes up instantly, and looks at their smiling faces.

"Hmmm… yes?" she asks

"Come on, we need to show you something." says Skipper

She gets up and follows them to a closed door. Puzzled she opens the door, and sees a room, a girls room. Complete with porthole window, and closet. She looks at them with shock in her eyes.

"Is this for me?" she asks

"Yeah" says all four

Annie squeals and hugs all four of them.

"Thank you, Thank you so much I love it." says Annie, then she remember the letter, "Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you."

She hands Skipper the letter, he goes into the other room, goes to the table with the note. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Skipper,

I'm sorry I didn't say so until now, but you have a daugher. Her name is Annalya, she is like you many ways. With her spunky attitude, her mastery of karate. She takes directions very well. She is this wonderful loving spirit, with a good heart. She cares deeply for other people around her. She never leaves anyone behind. She loves her brother and me and we love her. She needs a father right now, and she really wanted to meet you. It hurts sending her off by herself,but knowing she's in good hands, helps a 'll absolutely love her, given how much you two are alike, I will come get her three weeks time, on her birthday, I'll come over with Jacob (her older brother) and some friends to see her.

With Love,

Mary-Ann

P.S. Don't tell her I'm coming, I want it to be a surprise. Have fun, and don't worry about parenthood, just watch what you say, and you will be fine. Show her how much you love her, and tell her I love her so much. Everything will be fine, if she knows how much you love her.

"With love Mary-Ann, she doesn't change much." says Skipper, sighing to his self

"Who doesn't ?" asks Annie

"Uh, Annie, " he crumbles the note, hiding it quickly, "Never Mind, come on, I want to introduce you to the zoo."

"Okay" says Annie

They both leave,and go around the zoo. The next stop is Marlene's habitat. Marlene, the otter meets Skipper and Annie, halfway.

"Hey, Skipper, whos this cutie?" asks Marlene

"This is Annalya, err Annie, she's my daughter." says Skipper

Skipper hates beating around the bush, and waits for Marlene to recover from her shock. She then sends Annie to get some drinks, telling her where it is. After Annie is out of earshot, Marlene turns to Skipper.

"Why didn't you say you had a daughter?" asks Marlene

"I didn't know, she just showed up my doorstep, I can't ship her back, when she's came as far as she came, and she will be her until her Mom picks her up." says Skipper

Annie returns, and Skipper rushes her off without a second glance. He shows her the rest of the zoo, finally stopping at the lemur habitat where King Julian, Maurice, and Mort reside. Skipper and Annie walk up, Skipper introduces Julian as a "The Royal Highness of Annoyance" Ringtail, Sad Eyes, and Maurice. Misunderstanding, Annie curtsies to Julian.

"Your Majesty, nice to meet you." says Annie

Skipper helps her up.

"You don't need to curtsy to Ringtail." says Skipper

"Well if he's a King wouldn't it be rude not to do so?" asks Annie

"He's not King here, and I said 'The Royal Highness of Annoyance.'" says Skipper

"OOOH I like her, what's your name?" asks Julian, ignoring Skipper's comment.

"I'm Annie, I'm-" says Annie

"She's my daughter." says Skipper

After a bit Mort breaks the silence.

"Hi, I'm Mort." he says

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever." gushes Annie, "What are your guys names?"

She goes over, and plays with Mort

"I'm King Julian" says Julian

"I'm Maurice, the king's right hand man." says Maurice

Annie, turns toward Julian.

"Then you are a King, cool." says Annie

"Why thank-you." says Julian

Annie, turns toward Maurice.

"You're his right hand man, that's cool too." says Annie

"Sad Eyes, why don't you take Annie and play with her for a bit." says Skipper

"Okay, come on Annie." says Mort

"Okay!" says Annie excitedly

She runs off with Mort, toward the bounce house.

"How is she related to you ?" exclaims Julian

"She has her mother's sense of adventure, and sweet heart. She has my blue eyes, and her mother says that we're a like, but I haven't seen it yet." says Skipper

"Hmmm…. maybe you just need to spend time with her, there has to be something in there, thats like you, she is yours. As you say she is, then she has something in there that's like you." says Maurice

"Alright, Annie!" calls Skipper

"Yeah!" calls back Annie

"Come on, we're heading home!" says Skipper

"Okay!" says Annie

Annie puts Mort down, waves goodbye to the Skipper and Annie go to the penguins' habitat. Later before Annie heads to her room, she turns to the group.

"Oh, by the way, what should I call you guys?" she asks

"Call me Skipper, for now." says Skipper

"I'm Private." says Private

"I'm Kawasaki" says Kawasaki

"Wah bah dah" says Rico

"That's Rico's way to say his name." explains Private

"Cool" says Annie, "Night"

"Night." they all say 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, at seven the penguins, rise and shine to the sunrise. Annie, not use to the routine does the morning exercises, slowly, but picks up the pace. Now it is time to learn, what to do, when you're camouflage is compromised.

"Uh, run at fast speed, away from the enemy?" asks Private

"Science experiment, erase their memories?" asks Kawasaki

"Nababa zzzzz Kaboom!" says Rico (translation: Sleeping bomb, that knocks them out, for a couple hours, they'll be fine).

"Annie?" asks Skipper

"Huh? Oh I don't know. Um… run up behind them, and wake them on their neck. Grab what ever pass codes they have, put them in their spot, making it look like, they never left.?" asks Annie

"Great answers but, ….huh, Annie is exactly correct." says Skipper

There are woohoos all around the group. Congratulations to Annie are made on her accomplishment. A little while passes, then it is time for the group, to go back to learning how to do that technique. The next few days they each try this technique, but Annie masters it in two days. Skipper smiles to his self, thinking " I'm starting to see it, she is definitely, mine." He sees it even more when Annie, gets through the driving course, he set up his self. It was a difficult one, but Annie didn't give up, not even when she jumped out and landed on the tire. She helped her "Uncle" Kawasaki fix the car, apologizing over and over. That's right, she's starting to call Skipper's comrades, her Uncles. The other penguins, corrected her a couple times saying that they aren't related to her. After the second time of getting corrected she smiled at all of them.

"You guys have been living here for so long together that you guys are like four brothers. Than you were friends, I haven't been here that long but I can see it, anybody can see it. So, since you guys are brothers. I should be calling you 'Uncle'. Blood, DNA, none of that determines family. Family is measured by how much you love and care for someone. You all love and care for each other very much. I care for you guys, too. Your family to Skipper, he won't admit it, but he doesn't have to. You guys can see it too, can't you? You guys are family, that's that, so you guys are my Uncles." she says

Everybody was speechless, by the girls words. They never corrected her ever again, after that, knowing deep down, that what she said was true. Annie is back in the car again, determined to get it right, she goes through the course with ease. She finally finishes the course, she hurriedly runs to Skipper, giving him a huge hug.

"Dad, Daddy, I did it! Did you see! I finally finished it." she says

Skipper smiles, and pats her on the head, while hugging her.

"Yeah, Daddy saw you, Baby. You did a great job." he says

He clears his throat, and goes back to his commander self.

"Alright, Annalya! I want to see you do that again, with more speed, can you do so?" he asks

"Yes, Sir. Skipper, Sir!" says Annie

" 'Dad' will be fine." says Skipper

"Dad" says Annie, with a huge smile

"Good, lets see it!" says Skipper

She leaves, and goes for it until she gets it right, with even more speed then she previously did. She does this over and over, until it is time for dinner. Skipper tells everybody, they did an amazing job with the course, and the should all feel proud, of their self. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks has passed since that day, and today is Annie's 16th birthday, if she was human, making it her second in penguin years. (I'm guessing.) Skipper, wakes her up and covers her eyes with a blindfold.

"Dad? What's going on." asks Annie

"It's a surprise." says Private

"Uncle Private? (not great name, but it is his name, just go with it.)" says Annie

"We got it all set up, for you." says Kawasaki

"Yeah, Yeah" agrees Rico

"Uncle Kawasaki, Uncle Rico? Okay. What's going on guys." says Annie

"You'll see." says Skipper.

A bit later, they are in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." says Mary-Ann

"Happy Birthday, Annie." says Jacob

Skipper removes Annie's blindfold.

"Mommy, Brother!," she yells, she hugs them both. "I've missed you. both, so much."

"We've missed you, too." they say, hugging her back

"There's more." says Skipper

"Mom, Jacob, Uncles, Dad, what are you planning?" she asks

"Just wait." they all encounter

Skipper blindfolds her again, and everyone helps her up the stairs. Outside, a bunch of people yell surprise. Annie removes, her blindfold, and sees all her friends, surrounded by a b-day cake.

"You guys, did all this?" she asks, turning to her family.

"It was Mom and Skipper's idea." says Jacob

Annie hugs, both of them at the same time.

"Thank-you, Mommy and Daddy."says Annie

"You're welcome, Baby." they reply

"Now, go have fun." says Mary-Ann

"I will." says Annie, dragging Jacob behind her, she joins her friends.

"You're right Mary-Ann, I absolutely love that girl." says Skipper

"I knew you would. I'll take her home, tomorrow. I'll let her have today." says Mary-Ann

"Does she have to go?" asks Skipper

Mary-Ann looks at Skipper surprised.

"Do you want her to stay?" she asks

Skipper turns to Annie, Annie notices, and waves at him. He waves back, and nods in response.

"It's like you said, she needs her father. I want her to stay, you and Jacob are welcome anytime, just please don't take her." says Skipper

"I don't want to be separated from her, she can stay if she wishes, I'll ask her tonight, after her party. I love her very much, I've never left her. These past three weeks were hard, but knowing I can see her anytime I wish makes me very happy. It would be cruel to rip her apart from her dad. It'd be even crueler to take away a Dad's baby away from Daddy. I won't do that to you too. The choice is her's to make." says Mary-Ann

"Hmm.. 'A dad's baby away from Daddy'. Three weeks ago, I would of laughed at that, calling it a childish notion." says Skipper

"But now?" asks Mary-Ann

"Now, I'm that Daddy, and she is my baby, I'd protect that girl to the ends of this Earth. She's my daughter, and I won't let her go soft, and I won't get soft on her on myself. I love that girl, to see that pretty smile stay, I'd do anything for her." says Skipper

Mary-Ann smiles at Skipper.

"You're a dad ,now Skipper. You have no idea how happy I was to hear those words." says Mary-Ann

"I thought I was the day, Annie was born." says Skipper

"Any fool can, have a child. It takes a real man, to be a Dad. You have been taking care of her, showing her love. You're a Dad, and by saying those words, you confirmed it. A man who'd go to end of the world for a child, and loves them dearly, is a Dad. Saying it is one thing, but I know for a fact you'll prove it." says Mary-Ann

"You amaze me Mary-Ann. You and Annie, both." says Skipper

"Thanks, Skipper." says Mary-Ann

A few hours later, everybody is in crates ready to go back home, Annie promises to call all her friends, saying good-bye to all of them. She goes back to her, now, huge family and joins them at the living room. Jacob already knows and accepts what is going on. Annie sits down, and listens to Mary-Ann. Mary-Ann says she can come back with her and Jacob, or stay her.

"We love you very much, and your dad already said we can visit, if you choose to stay here. We are leaving at 5 am. tomorrow." says Mary-Ann

"Let me think about it." says Annie

She tells everyone that she loves them, and will see them at 5, with her decision. She goes to bed, and thinks about what her mom has said. Thinking about what she wants to do. The next morning, she goes to the living room, where her brother and mom is. Mary-Ann smiles at her, sadly guessing her decision.

"You're not going, are you Annie." says Mary-Ann

"No, I'm staying here." says Annie

"Come here, La-ya." says Jacob, arms wide open

Annie, hugs her brother.

"I love you, Cobbie." says Annie

"I love you, too." says Jacob, hugging back

Jacob goes into his big brother mode.

"Now, Annie, promise you behave, and call me if anything goes wrong, I'll be here in a flash." says Jacob

"I will Jacob, promise." says Annie

Annie hugs her mom, and Mary-Ann hugs her back.

"I love you, Annie" says Mary-Ann

"I love you, too, Mom." says Annie

"I'll call you after we're home, don't forget to call often. Okay, Baby?" says Mary-Ann

"Okay, I will." says Annie

They leave, and Annie goes to her Uncles, gives them a huge hug. Then goes to her Dad, when she gets to her Dad, she can't hold back anymore. Tears stream, but she's able to speak.

"Will it be okay, Daddy?" she asks

"Yeah,it'll be fine, Annie." he answers her

She wipes her tears, and smiles at Skipper, then buries her head into his shoulder, best she can.

"I love you, Daddy." says Annie

"I love you too, Baby." says Skipper, hugging her back. 

The End


End file.
